


The Greater Good

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "But set fire to him and he's warm for the rest of his life." (Pratchett)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Good

Dumbledore was a master of “It’s for your own good.” Next to Hermione, however, Albus was a rank amateur. As far as Severus was concerned, “For your own good” was shorthand for “you won’t like it but you’ll do it anyway.”

Oh, she was wily about it. She knew how to flatter and coax him, until he was so dazed and malleable he hardly recognised himself in the mirror.

And so it was that Severus found himself here now, cursing under his breath. The door opened, and a voice said, “Come in, Mr Snape. Dr Granger will see you now.”


End file.
